Broken Princess
by Wisdomiscool
Summary: Annabeth makes a deal with her mother Athena to go explore neighboring country. But will she get more than what she bargained for?


Annabeth's pov

I slammed my door,throwing off torture devices they called shoes falling on my bed. My mother set me up with 5 suitors today. Each one horrendous I'll feel sorry for the girl who has to marry him. It definitely won't be me.I snuggled deep in the covers trying to block out the world; when Oliva my maid knocked and came in. "Princess Annabeth your mother wants you in her presence."I groaned and looked at Oliva, her brown eyes showed nervousness seeing I was in a bad mood. I slipped on the torture devices and let Oliva fix my hair.I ran out my room into the big cream colored walls to the throne room. I smoothed my beige dress and walked in. My mother was sitting in her throne,next to her were two men. The older one had brown hair and brown eyes. The younger had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he had a handsome face but a jagged scar from his eye to his lips. " Annabeth, this is king Hermes and prince Luke. I'm going to strangle my mother I thought as I smiled at Luke. Athena and King Hermes left so Luke and I could spend 'quality_ time_ together'.

"So what do you like to do as a hobbie?" I asked trying to get the conversation started.

"Swordfighting and reading." He said with a _flirting_ smile.

"Great." I said. He's already trying to get married to me I thought

We talked a bit more but he kept on trying to hold my hand and trying to flirt with me. After thirty minutes King Hermes and Athena came in."Annabeth Prince Luke and King Hermes have to leave." Athena said. THANK THE LORD I thought but I just smiled and curtsied at them as they left. My mother and I were the only people in the throne room. I scowled "Mother why did you set me up with six suitors. I'm only seventeen. I want to explore the kingdoms**.** I've only gone out of the castle 5 times." I said. Athena stood there _for_ a moment thinking "Fine I'll let you go to a neighboring kingdom." " I mean mother plea- Really!" I yelled "Annabeth princesses don't scream." My mother told me but had humor in her voice. I smiled walking out the throne room. Once I closed the door to the throne room I sprinted to the library. It was about the size of a seven story house. "Aviana! I yelled. A woman with long grey hair deep blue eyes came from behind a mahoganey desk. Aviana as like a second mother to me. When I was little she would read to me and play,and talk with me like I was an adult not a child. "I'm going to a neighboring kingdom!" I yelled. She smiled "I need a map of the current neighboring kingdoms since some have been overruled or in war." I said sheepishly."Sure, _Annabeth."_ She said walking to the geography section. She pulled out a really new scroll handing it to me. I hugged her and sat down on the leather chair. The kingdom of Lariling, Raeand, and Tharewyn are at war. Drier is being overruled. Craedith was the one ruling Drier so there was going to be a war. Looked until I saw Nilian a giant kingdom near the sea. It was peaceful at this time. I smiled getting up to show my mother. She was in her bedroom.

"Mom I found a neighboring kingdom not in war or in overrule." I said She was surprised.

"Show me." She said. I showed her Nivian. She paled visibly.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just nothing." She said shakily.

"Okay mom, I'll send a messenger to Nivian." I said uncertainly

Athena waved me off. I went to the throne room and called Castor to ask Nivian if I could stay.

(a few days later)

Castor came back and said " Nivian would love for you to come it would be a honor." I waved him away excitedly. I ran to my room calling Oliva to come and help me pack. After an hour we were done and it was sunset. I climbed my balcony. The sky had purple and red streaks, the sun was setting over the evergreen _forests._ It became dark so I went to sleep. I had a flashbacks.I thought I would never get again about my dad...

(Flashback)

_I was a toddler when my dad left._

_I was playing with sand on the beach._

_ My dad in front of me smiling, with blonde hair and brown eyes._

_He played with my little curls happily._

_The ocean was sea green and I wanted to go into the waves_

_He left for a little while so I toddled in the ocean and let the waves engulf me._

_I thought I was the only one there when a boy popped up_

_With...seaweed in his hair._

_His eyes were like the ocean,sea green._

_I giggled as he pouted pulling the seaweed from his black hair. _

_A girl with black hair and sky blue eyes came into the ocean dragging the boy out of the water._

_He started to whine as she dragged him to the beach. _

_I giggled so hard at the boy_

Then_ my dad picked me up from the ocean playing with me for the rest of the day._

_(end of flashback)_

I was in a murky state I wasn't awake but I felt like I was. I was swirling in black fog when another flashback occurred.

(Flashback)

_I was in a crib this time watching the mobile._

_Go around and around with little owls hanging from it._

_ Trying to fall asleep when my parents came in yelling._

_I started to cry, then my mother picked me up gently rocking me._

_My father tried to grab me from her but Athena backed away from him._

_With desperation in eyes and pleading to Athena _

_She finally gave me to him._

_He rocked __me back and forth then reached in his pocket._

_It was a necklace, he put around my neck and kissed me goodbye _

_and left _

_for good after all it was what my mother wanted..._

_Or was it._

_(End of flashback)_

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was early morning, I looked out my balcony window. It was a pale grey color and the sun had just rised. Going to the breakfast table tiredly I basically slept through it. I had figured out that the last good memory I had with my dad was at Nivian. I looked at my necklace, it had an gold owl with a diamond heart on its chest, it was the last present my dad gave me."Annabeth, when are you going Nivian." my mother said snapping me daze. "What, oh um in a a few hours ." I said. "You need to make sure you have everything and say goodbye to Aviana." she said. I nodded hurrying off to the library. Aviana was rearranging a few books on a rolling ladder."Aviana I'm leaving soon." I yelled to her. Unfortunately she was startled and dropped heavy books on me. I backed up when a book about a size of 5 books stacked up together fell in front of me. I coughed as dust swirled in the air around me. "Sorry Beth." She said climbing down the ladder I ignored the name saying "It's okay." "Um I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving." I said. She hugged me saying "Be safe Annabeth." I smiled hugging her back. I went back to my room.

(A few hours later)

A limo came rolling into the driveway. I picked up my suitcases walking to the limo. Once I got in we immediately drove off. I was heading to Nivian I thought drifting off into a dark sleep.

**(AN: hi this is my first chapter. I know Annabeth seems kind of lazy with all of her servants doing everything for her but she will become independent again I promise. I will make the chapters longer but this was just Annabeth preparing to go and the deal with second chapter gets good.I hope you like the flashbacks. The first one was supposed to be just about her dad but I wanted to put the two little children in there Guess! I know it is a easy guess but anyway R&amp;R Flames welcomed! Hope you liked it!:)**


End file.
